


The Happiest Place on Earth

by colormyheartred



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormyheartred/pseuds/colormyheartred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang goes to Disney World for Emma's birthday! Captain Swan with a side helping of the other leads. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place on Earth

It is on Emma’s birthday that she finally gets to go to Disney World. She’d always dreamed of going there as a kid, but never thought she’d have the chance. But, thanks to Regina and some magic trickery, Emma finally has her chance.

Granted, it’s only for the weekend, and it’s a huge family trip, complete with schedules printed weeks in advance and guide maps memorized, as well as traveling partners assigned.

Henry has planned for weeks for this, printing everything out and nagging them all about making sure they know _exactly_ how much time it’ll take to get from one end of the park to the other in order to make it in time for their fastpasses.

Despite all of his Disney World quizzing on the flight down to Florida, the second they get close enough to see the front gate from the security line, pretty much everything is out the window for her.

She’s standing with her husband at the gate, his smile wide. He’s dressed for the climate, short sleeves and jeans. (She’d actually laughed when he put on a pair of flip flops, and he’d given her a confused look, “What? Is there something on my toes?” She’d kissed his cheek. “No. You look great. Really relaxed.”) She’s dressed similarly, actually feeling free to be Vacation Emma now that they’re free from Storybrooke and its never-ending list of villainy.

Their little boy is in her arms, excitedly clapping his hands when they finally get through the line to go inside the park. Killian pushes the stroller and Emma follows his lead.

Henry is already rushing toward Main Street with Roland and little Neal, who just barely hits most ride height requirements with his shoes stuffed. Emma’s parents are close behind them, her mother newly pregnant and probably not as enthusiastic about a long day in the park as her small child is.

Robin and Regina have their little girl between them, seeming ready to take on the park as leisurely as Emma is.

It is, after all, a huge dream of hers to actually _be_ here.

“What’ll it be first, love?” Killian asks after plucking up a map and spreading it open with practiced finesse.

Emma looks around as they step into the park, out of the entry tunnel, and her smile, filled with awe, spreads. She shifts her attention to her son and finds his face just as wonder-filled.

“What do you think, buddy? Do you like it?”

The boy nods enthusiastically. Emma kisses his temple. Looking around, she discovers something she impulsively _needs_ and turns to Killian, pressing her hand to his arm.

“Mouse ears. That’s what we’re doing first.”

..

“Mama, is that castle?” Her son asks, pointing at the tall centerpiece of the park.

“Mhm. Cinderella lives there.”

Killian arches an eyebrow at her and she shrugs. Their son doesn’t know any better right now. She figures it won’t hurt to tell him a story.

“Really?”

“Aye,” Killian plays along. “And if you’re good, perhaps you’ll meet her.”

Their son looks between them happily, receiving a kiss to his cheek from both of his parents before they head into a store on Main Street.

..

“Swan, I don’t particularly think these suit me.” Killian complains, fidgeting with the new hat atop his head.

Emma giggles, taking his hand away. “It looks great, babe.”

He sighs, but nods. “If you say so.”

She tilts her head to the door. “Come on. I know just the ride for us to start with.”

..

“ _Pirates_. Of course.” Killian says, a smile itching at his lips. Emma hums, turning to look at him as they approach the line.

He just shakes his head, clearly unsurprised by her selection of their very first ride at Disney World.

It doesn’t take them long to get through the line and soon, they’re seated in the boat, their son nestled between them on the bench.

Soon enough, they’re treated to the classic animatronics, a pirate ship with cannons firing into the water around them.

Their boy gets excited, wiggling when they get up close to some of the robotic pirates. He points, all but shouting, “Daddy!” at the familiarity of it all.

Emma laughs, not able to help herself, and some of the other guests in the boat with them glance at them with amused grins.

Killian just scoffs. “Lad, I assure you that I wouldn’t be caught dead looking like that.”

The pirates begin singing at one point and Killian shakes his head, not amused. He leans in and tells her, “I don’t know where they get this fanciful idea, love. This isn’t very accurate. And this Jack Sparrow fellow certainly is a joke.”

Emma laughs, moving in to press a kiss his cheek. “It’s just a ride.”

He softens, smiling. “Aye. I suppose it is.”

..

When they manage to get out of the gift shop unscathed- Killian had been particularly offended at all of the pirate merchandise, demanding to test everything and scoffing at the plastic- they wander toward Frontierland and that’s where they find Emma’s parents, along with the three boys, all eager and wet from their ride down Splash Mountain.

“Mom! It was _so_ awesome!” Henry laughs. “Roland was closing his eyes in the picture but Neal was screaming so _much_ and there were so many little drops inside and then the last one was  _insane_! Killian, you should go on it with us!”

Killian cranes his head, examining the ride as a log of screaming tourists come sliding down.

“Erm…”

“C’mon, Killian, I’ll go too.” Her dad says, smiling wide.

Emma nudges Killian and he eyes her, clearly hesitant about it, but then he’s off, walking with the group of rambunctious boys and her dad.

Emma and Mary Margaret go find a spot to watch the mountain from and end up people watching, laughing as they talk. It’s so nice to spend time with her mom, without interruption.

“This is fun. Neal is having so much fun. So is your father.”

Emma laughs. “Yeah. We are too. We rode Pirates of the Caribbean and Killian wouldn’t stop shaking his head.”

Her mother laughs, then her eyes get wide.  “Well I saw my character at the entrance and your father took a picture with her!”

“No!”

When her mom pulls up the picture, Emma laughs at the look on his face. “He said she wasn’t anything like the real thing. But she said, and I quote: ‘oh, are you my Prince Charming?’ He said no, but probably only because I was watching him.”

They continue to talk, laughing and planning their day, and Emma takes a picture with her mom and saves it for later.

When they find their boys, they have their phones out, ready to snap pictures of their descent into the briar patch. Killian has his arms up in the air and David is just screaming, while the younger members of the family all strike various poses, though Neal is just screaming, much like his father.

Emma and her mother laugh as they study their pictures and her toddler gets squirmy in the stroller, so they walk with him toward the exit where they’ll meet up with the boys.

It takes a little while, but they emerge, all wide smiles and laughter. Killian seems to be taken away by the ride, ready to go on more, and David is just as excited.

“It was bloody incredible,” Killian tells her, lifting his son out of the stroller when he demands to be held. “I’ve never felt that kind of adrenaline before in my life and that’s saying something.”

Emma hums, happy that he’s having a good time, because she certainly is.

“Mom, can we go on Big Thunder Mountain with Killian?” Henry asks.

Emma turns to her husband and shrugs. “What do you want to do?”

He hesitates with his son in his arms and then gives her an even more hesitant look. “If you wouldn’t mind it?”

“Of course not,” Emma laughs, taking the boy after Killian kisses the top of his head. As they start walking toward the other ride, she calls out, “Have fun!”

Her pirate turns and smiles at her broadly, tossing a saucy wink her way.

..

The boys ride it not once, not twice, but _three_ times. They’re all hyper each time they come jogging out of the exit, eager for more until they realize how long the wait time is after ride number three.

Killian in particular is floating on air. He kisses her passionately right in the middle of the walkway, making her arch an eyebrow at him after he’s finished.

He just grins and Emma finds that it’s impossible not to fall just a little bit more for the pirate-turned-adrenaline-junkie when he takes the stroller and starts leading the way to explore some more.

..

They have lunch after riding the Haunted Mansion, something Killian deemed “too terrifying for little eyes” and had pressed his hand over their little boy’s face the entire time.

It’s then that Henry and Roland decide to go their separate ways- heading over to Tomorrowland to meet up with Regina and Robin while Emma’s parents stop with Neal at a character meet-and-greet with Minnie and other cartoon characters in Fantasyland somewhere.

Emma and Killian walk through to Fantasyland from Frontierland and ride everything they have patience to wait for. It’s a Small World is _interesting_ and when they find Peter Pan’s Flight, Killian almost passes out.

It makes Emma burst out laughing, putting her hand on her husband’s arm. “It’s like the cartoon movie. Remember when Henry showed that to you?”

“Aye, but that doesn’t make it any better.” Killian scowls. “Look at him. All smug. I can’t go on this one, Swan. I’m certain I’d break something.”

Emma nods, still laughing. “Yeah, let’s just keep going. There’s a lot of ground to cover before we’re meeting everyone for the parade in a few hours.”

..

They meet Pooh and Tigger on their way out of Fantasyland and Killian and their son pose for pictures with them, the toddler happily snuggling them and giving them kisses.

Emma has to laugh when it’s finished and she looks through the images. Her husband clearly isn’t interested in being good friends with the animals.

When they stumble upon the spinning teacups, Emma turns to Killian, smiling with raised eyebrows. “What do you say? Teacups?”

Killian winks at her, smirking. “Let’s.”

After managing to get through the line, they sit in their teacup and Emma does the spinning. She keeps it fairly gentle, because they have a two-year-old with them and she doesn’t want to deal with any unnecessary vomit today.

Killian gives her a warning look when she gets going and she narrows her eyes at him. “What?”

“Love, it’s- I’m a bit-”

She starts giggling, she can’t help it. “What? You’re getting dizzy?”

“Well-”

She giggles even more. “I thought you were a pirate. Pirates don’t get motion sickness.”

“Sea sickness is different,” he argues.

Emma hums, slowing her spinning. Their son eagerly touches the spinning circle from his spot in Emma’s lap, but Killian doesn’t let them go any faster than a slow turn.

For five minutes, Emma doesn’t stop laughing.

..

They find her parents and the boys again in Tomorrowland, with a newly acquired Robin, waiting in line for Space Mountain. Once Henry explains that it’s another roller coaster, Killian hops into line with them, apparently over his bout of sickness and ready for more.

While they’re exploring, Emma and her mother bump into Regina and the littlest Hood eating turkey legs and all end up sitting through the Carousel of Progress.

Her son falls asleep during the first five minutes of the ride and Emma dozes off, too.

When they emerge, a sleeping child moved from her hip to resting in the stroller, she checks her phone and finds a text from Henry telling her to meet them at the Space Mountain gift shop.

They’re goofing off when they find them. Killian has a spinning, glowing something in his hand and Roland and Henry are bagging candy to buy.

Killian smiles when he sees her, setting down his trinket.

“How was it?” she asks.

“It was bloody _fantastic_ ,” he tells her excitedly. He becomes somber then, a knowing smile on his face. “But, I do believe it’s your birthday, so you should be free to do what you’d like.”

She smiles softly. “I’m good. I like soaking it all in. I like seeing _you_ happy.”

Killian kisses her cheek and takes the stroller from her. “Just the same. What would you like to do?”

Emma bites on her lip and thinks for a moment before smiling wide.

..

She and Henry ride Splash Mountain together and it’s more fun than she’s had in _such_ a long time. Henry keeps warning her of the drops and she’s _never_ prepared for them, despite the screams of other riders in logs ahead of them.

When it comes time for the big plunge, Emma actually starts getting nervous, but seeing the whole park at sunset from so high up is incredible.

She knows Killian is watching them, but she can’t find him when she’s so busy screaming during the drop.

At the end of it all, she’s soaked and she can’t stop giggling along with her son as they head toward the gift shop and find their picture.

“How was it?” Killian asks when they find him.

She smiles breathlessly. “So much fun.”

“Good,” he grins. “I’m glad.”

..

When they finally meet Mickey, their son gets really excited.

“Mickey!” He shouts.

Henry laughs. “Mom, let’s get a family picture.”

“I don’t know. What do you think, Daddy?”

Killian shrugs when she looks at him for approval. “I’d love to.”

The picture is one of her favorites of the whole trip.

..

They meet everyone at the restaurant that Henry had made them reservations for and get into line, chatting about the day and the rides that they went on and the characters they met.

There’s a lot of laughter over dinner as they bond over finding it _super_  weird whenever they see a Disney character that lives in Storybrooke.

Mary Margaret tells them through giggles that she ran into a family who actually thought she was a character Snow White in modern dress. Robin tells them of his run-in with Merida and Regina shows them the video of his bow-and-arrow-off with her. 

And it’s just like being at home at Granny’s, Emma thinks. But this is different, more magical, somehow, and she can’t get over the fact that they’re actually _here._

After dinner, they find someplace to watch the parade. Her son enjoys it, pointing at his favorite characters and clapping.

Killian keeps leaning in to make snide remarks about the people they actually have met in the parade, remarking how they’re _quite_ different than what they’re portrayers make them seem, particularly Peter Pan. Though, he’s most offended at the size of _The Jolly Roger_ and the spectacle they’ve made of it.

Emma just laughs under her breath and presses into him happily. His arm wraps snugly around her and she smiles wider when he kisses the top of her head as the bright floats continue to pass them by.

..

Killian tosses his son into the air and catches him as they walk slowly back down Main Street in search of ice cream. The boy laughs uncontrollably and Emma smiles at him when Killian settles him back onto his hip.

“Did you have fun, baby?” Emma asks him.

He grins and nods. “Aye!”

Killian chuckles. “How about some ice cream, hm?”

“Ice cream!”

After they get their ice cream, they find a bench by some act of God and eat the frozen treat in a companionable silence.

Emma feeds the toddler his ice cream, and he keeps looking around at all of the people with glowing mouse ears on their heads, finding their spots for the fireworks.

“It’s been a fun day,” Killian says.

Emma hums. She snuggles a little closer to him. “Thanks for doing this with me for my birthday.”

“It’s my pleasure.” her husband grins.

She smiles softly and kisses him equally as such.

..

The fireworks are _beautiful_. Emma can’t stop smiling, content in the arms of her husband as they stand watching the display at the castle. Henry holds his little brother, who is in complete awe when they start popping in the sky.

It makes Emma’s heart warm, the fact that she can have this with her family- for her _birthday_ , of all things.

It’s a safe fun, away from Storybrooke, away from obligations and duties, and she’s finally able to  _rest_ because of it.

..

When they settle in for the night in their hotel room, Emma smiles at the sight of her husband and toddler resting in bed, both of them exhausted from a day full of adventure. The little boy is tucked beneath the covers, his snores noisy and his hair a fuzzy mess, much like his papa.

Killian has his hand on his son’s back and he’s still wearing his souvenir tee shirt from the gift shop they’d visited on the way out of the park. It makes Emma smile, seeing the fearsome Captain Hook curled up in bed with his toddler son, sound asleep.

She gets into the bed beside them and turns out the light, but not before snapping a quick picture of them for the scrapbook she’ll make when they get home.

Killian shifts, his hand sliding up and down the toddler’s back as the boy continues to snooze between them. He peels open his eyes. “Fell asleep.”

Emma laughs softly. “Yeah. It’s okay. You need it.”

He hums. “Did you have fun today?”

“Yes,” she whispers. “Did you?”

“Aye.” A slow smile spreads across his face as his eyes close tiredly. “Tomorrow we should ride one of those roller coasters together. Leave him with your mum for a bit.”

Emma hums in agreement. “That would be fun.”

“Aye,” he whispers. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
